


For Hayley

by zarrytrash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut for Hayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrytrash/pseuds/zarrytrash





	For Hayley

You walked into the house after class, clearly exhausted. All you wanted to do was take a shower and snuggle up in bed with Netflix and your cat. However, once you walked in the door, you knew that wasn't an option. The smell of burnt noodles flooded your senses. "What the hell?" You sighed and walked to the kitchen, your feet aching. 

"Hey, beautiful." Your boyfriend, Ashton, grinned at you.

"Ashton!" You gasped, dropping your bag on the floor. "You aren't supposed to be home for another 3 months!" You ran to him and wrapped your arms around his neck tightly.

"Well, when Luke got the call that Jenna went into labor, we all thought it'd be a good time to take a short break." Ashton explained, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

"I can't believe you're actually here." You squealed, holding onto him. "Hey, what did you burn?" You asked, taking a step back. 

"Hayley, it's nothing. I just tried to make dinner, but I burnt the spaghetti noodles." You looked over his shoulder at the stove. 

"Well, Whiskers is about to lick up your meat sauce." You giggled, watching as your cat sniffed the sauce.

"Whiskers, no!" Ashton whined, picking him up and putting him down on the ground. "That cat of yours gets into everything."

"I need someone to cuddle with when you're gone." You pouted and picked Whiskers up, holding him like a baby.

"I can't believe you got a cat. You know I'm allergic to them." Ashton pouted, mirroring you.

"Says the one who held a big ass cat for a music video." You rolled your eyes and set Whiskers down again.

"That wasn't for a long time." Ashton crossed his arms. 

"Whatever, baby. Just order some takeout." You kicked your bag to the side. "I'm gonna shower and change, and hopefully ease the tension in my entire body." 

"Or, I have a better idea." Ashton smirked, walking over to you. "You can take these clothes off, lay on the bed, and I'll bring out those massage oils we bought in Dubai." You bit your lip and looked up at Ashton. 

"You're going to massage me?"

"Massage, fuck, either one." He smirked. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your lips to his. He kissed back deeply and lifted you up, carrying you up the stairs to your bedroom. He set you down on the bed and allowed you to pull your clothes off. "Lay on your stomach." Ashton demanded. You obliged instantly, laying down. Ashton grabbed the oils from the bathroom and set them on the nightstand. 

"You get naked, too. I don't want to be the only exposed one." You giggled, watching Ashton. He laughed softly and pulled his shirt over his head. He pushed his jeans down and knelt on the bed. "Nope, boxers too. I need you naked." 

"Hayley, you're gonna get too worked up." Ashton laughed, pushing his boxers down. You smiled and rested your head on the pillows. Ashton picked up the lavender oil and poured a small amount down your spine, watching as it spread. He trailed his hands down your skin, rubbing the oil into your skin. You moaned softly as he worked out a hard knot in your shoulder. 

"God, your hands are incredible." You bit your lip and Ashton smirked softly. He trailed his hands down and rubbed them over your ass, squeezing roughly. "Ashton," you moaned, spreading your legs further. 

"What, baby girl?" Ashton smirked, bringing his hands down to your thighs. "You like the way I squeeze your ass?" He chuckled as you nodded. 

"Mhm." You hummed, closing your eyes. He smirked and ran his hands down your thighs, kneading the tender skin. 

"Roll over." He instructed, tapping the outside of your thighs. You hummed and rolled onto your back. He grabbed the oil again and poured it over your breasts. He rubbed his palms over your breasts, spreading out the oil. You moaned softly as he squeezed your breasts. He trailed his hands down your stomach and to the tops of your thighs. "You're so responsive."

"It's been a while." You bit your lip as he rubbed his hands over your thighs. He pushed your legs up, giving him access to your pussy. He brought his fingers to your clit and rubbed slowly, gently dipping his fingers into your entrance. You moaned his name and arched your back off the bed. He smirked and inserted a finger, pumping it in and out of you at a slow pace. "More, Ash. I need more." You whined, bucking your hips. 

"What do you need, baby?" Ashton smirked, quickening the pace of his finger.

"Need your cock. Please, give me your cock." You whimpered, gripping the sheets. Ashton pulled his finger out sucked it clean. He settled between your thighs and rubbed his cock between your folds. "Please, Ash. It's been months since I've felt you." You pleaded, bucking your hips against him.

"As you wish, my love." Ashton smirked, thrusting into you. You moaned out and gripped his bicep.

"Fuck, did you get bigger?" You moaned.

"Did you get tighter?" Ashton groaned, thrusting faster. He gripped your hips and pounded into you, hitting every spot that made you weak. You screamed in pleasure and arched your back, dragging your nails down his chest, surely leaving marks. He groaned loudly and began pounding harder. 

"Oh, God, Ash!" You moaned loudly. He brought his hand to your clit, rubbing fast and hard. You squeezed your eyes closed and let the pleasure take over. You moaned loudly as you released, all the tension leaving your body. Ashton groaned and his thrusts became sloppy. He stilled inside you as he released into you. 

"Fuck, Hayley." He moaned, pulling out slowly. You whimpered softly, and relaxed against the bed. 

"That was exactly what I needed." You giggled breathlessly, pulling him down next to you. "I'm so happy you're home." 

"I'm happy to be home." Ashton grinned, wrapping his arms around you. He pulled you close and pressed a kiss to your head. "I love you, Hayley." 

"I love you, too, Ash." 


End file.
